hoylefandomcom-20200213-history
Lolotte quotes (Hoyle 3)
Lolotte tends to be more in character than Graham or Rosella in Hoyle 3. She tends to show much anger in her animations. When she doesn't like a move, or action lightning strikes across the screen and she makes a very ugly smirk and scowl. When she wins or is pleased with her self she laughs deeply. She tends to gloat, and talk about her 'greater skill', superiority and how she plays masterfully when she wins. She emphasizes certain words in caps. She is often in denial when she loses, unhappy that she lost to the likes of you. Or showing disdane or indifference when you win, or mentioning how she is not impressed. She 'detests' losing points. She is not 'satifised' with a tie. Or how terribly unfair it is for her to lose, or hate she feels for losing. She is easily made angry, and will mention that fact she is angry this is one of her more common claims, or how she is 'not happy about it'. A win makes her feel 'nice'! In checkers she makes a big deal about becoming a king (how she has always fancied herself in a crown), and how wonderful she looks in one, and how 'enchanting' she is (pointing to her ulterior motive of wanting to rule over others), she shows indifference and disgust if the player is crowned. This also appears to show a vanity streak in her. She also seems to utilize sarcasm quite a bit. Text files 13100.tex (dominoes) 0 I have decided to pass. 1 I will pass. 2 I pass. 3 You must pass. 4 You will pass this turn. 5 You have no choice but to pass. 6 Those aren't your dominoes! 7 I'll thank you to play your own dominoes! 8 Don't touch my dominoes again! 9 Aren't you going to finish choosing a hand? 10 First one chooses a hand, THEN one plays. 11 You'd better finish choosing a hand. 12 How tiresome! You can't play if you haven't chosen a domino! 13 Stop trying to play before you've chosen a domino. 14 You must choose a domino before you can play. 15 Ah, I've won the hand. How gratifying! 16 I do so love to win the hand. 17 I won. Better yet, YOU lost. 18 I'm sure I could have won that hand if I'd wanted to. 19 YOU won? How could that be? 20 I can't believe you actually won a hand. 21 Well, it's better than having you win. 22 A tie. I suppose that's better than nothing. 23 This hand is tied. 24 That is an invalid play. 25 Don't think you can get away with that - it's invalid. 26 That play is not legal. 27 How could I lose? I NEVER lose! 28 I can't believe I could have lost to YOU! 29 I lost? I LOST!? I don't believe it. 30 As you can see, my skill in this game is superior to yours. 31 Well of COURSE I won! How could you have doubted it? 32 Ah, yes - another victory for greater skill. 33 We don't have a score yet. 34 There is no score. We haven't started the game. 35 We'll have a score after we start playing. 13200.tex (checkers) 0 Oh, I suppose we might as well call it a draw. 1 This IS getting a bit tiresome. We can call it a draw if you like. 2 Since I probably can't win anyway, it might as well be a draw. 3 I refuse to give up my chance of winning. Keep playing! 4 I certainly will NOT give up now! 5 No. I refuse. 6 That piece is not a king. 7 You're making a serious mistake thinking that piece is a king. 8 Stop trying to move that piece backwards - it's not a king! 9 We don't play on THOSE squares! 10 You're trying to play on the wrong square. 11 You can't move to THAT square! 12 You can't play there. 13 That's an invalid move. 14 Oh, stop that! That's an invalid move. 15 That is NOT your playing piece! 16 I'll thank you not to touch my playing pieces. 17 Keep your hands on your own pieces, please. 18 Go ahead and move first. 19 You get the first move. 20 You will go first. 21 If there's a jump possible, you have to make it. 22 You have to make a jump if a jump is possible. 23 I'm afraid you'll have to take that jump. 24 Hmph! Imagine you a king! 25 So you have a crown - what possible difference could that make to me? 26 So you're a king. I couldn't care less. 27 I do look enchanting in a crown, don't I? 28 I've always fancied myself in a crown. 29 I'm a king? How do I look -- wonderful? 30 I certainly hope you don't think you've done anything special. 31 I'm not impressed. 32 So what? 33 Well, you managed to win a game. Don't expect me to be happy about it. 34 If I'd really had my mind on the game, you wouldn't have been able to win. 35 So you won one -- I'm not at all impressed. 36 I knew you didn't stand a chance against me. 37 It was hopeless to try to win against me. 38 I really am SO good at this game, aren't I? 13300.tex (backgammon) 0 My roll was the highest. I'll play first. 1 I'll be the first to play. 2 I get the first play. 3 Oh. You rolled highest. 4 Well. You're going first, then. 5 You will play first. 6 You can't roll the dice now. It is not allowed. 7 You are not permitted to roll the dice now. 8 Oh, really! It's not time to roll the dice NOW! 9 That play is not allowed. 10 You are not permitted to make that play. 11 An invalid play. How tiresome. 12 I have decided that we will double. 13 We will double now. 14 I insist that we double. 15 Very well. I accept. 16 I agree to your double. 17 Yes. Let us double. 18 I resign the game. I was tired of playing, anyway. 19 I don't want to double! 20 No. I'd rather quit. 21 I'm sure you know you can't double now. 22 It's MY turn to double! 23 You doubled last time. 24 You can only double at the beginning of a turn. 25 This is not the time to double. 26 You cannot double except at the beginning of a turn. 27 Oh, please! We've doubled this game to the limit! 28 Doubling AGAIN? The rules won't allow it. 29 We can't possibly double this game again. 30 Use the larger of the two dice. 31 You have to use the larger die. 32 If you can't play them both, play the larger one. 33 Why are you trying to play a man that's off the board? 34 Leave that one alone - it's out of play. 35 You've borne that man off already, so leave it alone. 36 Ha! You can't move while a man is on the bar! 37 Get your man off the bar first! 38 First you must get your man off the bar. 39 Oh, really! Roll the dice first! 40 How can you play when you haven't rolled the dice? 41 Roll the dice first! 42 Get your hands off that one! It's mine! 43 That's MY man you're trying to play! 44 Play your own men! 45 I have decided to pass. 46 I suppose I'll pass. 47 I'll pass this turn. 48 You're stuck, aren't you? You'll have to pass. 49 You have to pass now, you know. 50 Now you have to pass. 51 How could you have put my man on the bar! 52 You put my man on the bar! 53 I'm outraged! How could you do that! 54 Hah! Look whose man is on the bar! 55 You left that man wide open. 56 I got you! 57 Don't start bearing off now! 58 You can't bear off yet! 59 Stop that! It's not time to bear off yet. 60 Go ahead, roll again. 61 I believe you have another roll coming. 62 Roll again. 13400.tex (pachisi) 0 You seem to be blocked. 1 You are blocked. 2 You can't move there. You're blocked. 3 You shouldn't be trying to advance a blockade. 4 You really can't move that blockade. 5 Those two pawns can't be moved to the same space again. 6 I think you'd better count again. 7 You've moved to the wrong space. 8 That's not the space you're supposed to be on. 9 I suppose you could enter a pawn now. 10 Perhaps you could enter a pawn. 11 You could enter a pawn on that roll. 12 I have blocked you! 13 What do you think of my blockade? 14 How do you plan to get around THAT? 15 Curses! A blockade! 16 You've made me very angry. 17 You've blocked me! 18 You have rolled high. 19 You will take the first turn. 20 You will play first. 21 My roll was the highest 22 I will be the first to play. 23 I will play first. 24 Wait for a one! 25 You can only enter a pawn on a one. 26 That roll won't do for entering a pawn. 27 We can't go any further until you finish your turn. 28 Are you going to finish your turn? 29 Isn't there something else you were going to do? 30 That's an invalid move. 31 That move is not legal. 32 You can't do that. 33 You have rolled doublets one too many times. 34 Now you'll have to lose a turn. 35 Three doublets in a row - you've lost your turn. 36 I can't believe it - I've lost my turn! 37 Drat! I've lost my turn! 38 Three doublets - what rotten luck! 39 You've captured my pawn! 40 You captured me! 41 My pawn! 42 I captured your pawn. 43 I've captured one of your pawns. 44 Look! I got one of yours. 45 You have another roll coming. 46 Take another roll. 47 Roll again. 48 I simply hate to lose! 49 I'm certain I could have won if I'd wanted to. 50 It doesn't bother me at all that you won. 51 Of course I won. What on earth did you expect? 52 I am the winner. You knew I would be. 53 Ah, I do so enjoy winning! 54 You must pass. 55 You cannot move. 56 You are passing this turn. 57 I will pass. 58 It seems I must pass. 59 I have decided to pass. 60 I can certainly do better than that! 61 It won't be difficult to roll higher than that. 62 My roll will be higher. 63 Wait for a three! 64 You can only enter a pawn on a three. 65 That roll won't do for entering a pawn. 13500.tex (yacht) 0 Why don't you roll the dice first? 1 You're supposed to roll the dice. 2 First you roll the dice. 3 It's time to lock in the score. 4 You can't roll again until you lock in your score. 5 Aren't you going to lock in your score? 6 You locked in a score already. 7 You already have a score locked in for this hand. 8 You can't lock in your score twice, you know. 9 You have something there already. 10 You've scored there once before. 11 You already have a score in that category. 12 That's NOT your scoresheet! 13 Why don't you score on your own scoresheet? 14 You're not allowed to enter a score on someone else's scoresheet. 15 It is NOT your turn! 16 Please - wait until your turn! 17 You can't put a score there! It's not your turn. 18 You really must score your hand now. 19 You have no rolls left. You must score your hand. 20 It's time to score your hand, you know. 21 Since you have no dice in play, I'm not sure what you're trying to roll. 22 You can move some dice back into play if you want to. 23 You've moved all your dice out of play, you know. 24 Oh, I DETEST zeros! 25 I shouldn't have to take a zero! 26 It's terribly unfair. 27 Well, you certainly got set back! 28 That wasn't such a great hand, was it? 29 Looks like you'll have to take a zero there. 30 Well, I'm certainly not going to be satisfied with a tie! 31 A tie? But I should have won! 32 I suppose a tie is better than a loss. 33 I suppose you had to get lucky sometime. 34 I could have done that. 35 It's not such a big thing, really. 36 I'll take Ones. 37 I want Ones. 38 Ones! 39 This had better be Twos. 40 I'll take Twos. 41 Twos! 42 I want Threes. 43 I'm taking Threes. 44 Threes! 45 I want Fours. 46 I'll take Fours. 47 Fours! 48 I want Fives. 49 I'm taking Fives. 50 Fives. 51 I'll take Sixes. 52 I want Sixes. 53 Sixes. 54 I'd like Four of a Kind. 55 I'll take Four of a Kind. 56 Four of a Kind! 57 I want a Full House. 58 This looks like a Full House. 59 Full House! 60 I'll take a Small Straight. 61 I want a Small Straight. 62 Small Straight. 63 I'd like a Large Straight. 64 I'going to take a Large Straight. 65 Large Straight. 66 I believe I'd like a Yacht. 67 I'll take the Yacht! 68 Yacht! 69 I'll take a Choice. 70 I'm taking a Choice. 71 Choice! 72 Well, even you can get lucky. 73 Don't think this will set me back. 74 So you got a Yacht - so what? 75 A Yacht - how delightful! 76 I do so love to roll a Yacht! 77 Getting a Yacht makes me feel... NICE! 78 Oh, I can't believe it! You won! 79 Drat the luck! You won the game! 80 You won! I'm so angry! 81 Yes, I won. I knew I would. 82 I play this game so masterfully, don't you think? 83 Another victory - ho hum. Category:Hoyle 3